


What?  Where?

by kaige68



Category: Star Trek - Alternate Original Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy doesn't want to beam down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What?  Where?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** 's Birthday Challenge, when asked for a prompt she fave me "You want me to what, _where_?" It's a bit schmoopy.

“You want me to what? _Where_?” Flabbergasted was probably an accurate description of McCoy’s feelings when the comm call from Chekov came in. Came in from the planet the Enterprise was orbiting. The planet that had to be reached by transporter beam.

 _”I want you to beam down to the planet and spend the night here.”_ Pavel repeated the words in the precise, over enunciated English he used when he was talking to another crew member. Not the heavily accented words McCoy had gotten used to in private.

“I don’t know that _that_ is the best idea, Chekov.” He didn’t want to be a whiney little girl about it, but McCoy did not want to go.

_”I think you will appreciate the scenery here.”_

McCoy sighed mentally, tried to find an excuse and locked onto one quickly. “I should stay here. We have far more crew up here, if anything happens here it would take too long to find me. If anything happens down there I-”

He was interrupted with a chirp of another comm connecting through. “ _Bones! Just get down here!_ ” He should have known from Chekov’s words that the rest of the away team was stand near him and listening in.

“DAMMIT JIM!”

“ _That’s an order, Doctor!_ ”

McCoy wanted to punch someone. Preferably Jim. He hated that damn machine and never trusted it to put him back together correctly after a transport. Well, he trusted it when Pavel did it. But he was on the planet and...

“Dammit Jim.” The words weren’t as harsh and weren’t over the comm. McCoy packed up and grabbed a change of clothes and his own med-away kit. He commed Nurse Chapel to let her know he was going down to the away team for a non-emergency and made his way to the transporter room. Slowly made his way, as if it would put of the inevitable.

When he climbed onto the pad he looked up at the transporter tech, certain that the captain had left instructions to report if McCoy didn’t show up soon.

Pavel smiled back at him from the chair.


End file.
